Unknown To All
by rrussia
Summary: Hector, Harry's twin, is thought to be the boy who lived. Harry runs away because he s neglected by his family. He meets a girl unlike any other, a seer to be exact. Unspeakable!Harry, Slytherin!Harry Wrong bwl, Super powerful Harry, Harry/OC, Dramione
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (But I wished I did)

Chapter 1

**Potter Mansion, England**

A boy, unnoticeable to all, stands in the corner of the entertainment room. The room had walls of astonishing walls of gold and red. It was a room where his twin brother usually played. It was self-updating, consisting of the newest games, of muggle and magical, but only for his brother to play. This boy always stood in the corner and watched how his other was pampered.

Boy's name was Harry James Potter however he was invisible to all but his godfather Sirius. The brother was Hector Charles Potter: the boy-who-lived. Harry hated his brother from the bottom of his heart. Hector was always taken everything Harry once had. Harry's parents didn't know Harry even existed. On Halloween, 1981, Lord Voldemort came and ruined everything. Harry's parents loved both Harry and Hector until that one night. That night, his parents went out for the order's meeting to help stop the dark lord; and the two boys were left with Alyi the babysitter. Alyi unfortunately died that night and Hector vanquished Voldemort. Nobody knows how Hector defeated the powerful dark lord. Dumbledore, at the time being a powerful wizard, also agreed that the boy who lived was responsible for this act. The only proof left was the dark scar of the letter 'V' on Hectors forehead. Harry was left with the unfamiliar scar of a lightning bolt in the same dark outlining as his brother before him.

Harry was very intelligent for his age. He read more than half the books in the Potter Library. His godfather always tried to get Harry to fly but Harry never was interested even if his brother was flying high. There was that feeling that the loving parents of Hector was going to disown Harry, all for the reason that Harry was going to be Lord Potter later in life because Harry was older.

He knew this because tomorrow was going to be his 5th birthday and he couldn't take it anymore. He was forgotten every birthday after his first. He always and only got one present from Sirius. He knew that if he left without a word Sirius would be mad and that Sirius will hunt him down. Harry walked back his room and wrote a letter for Sirius to find tomorrow.

_Dear Sirius,_

_ I am sorry but I can't take it anymore. I tried everything to get my parents attention. I did magic but they thought it was Hector. I spoke to them like an adult but still ignored me. I read through most of the family library and asked mum for help but she still ignored me. __I have to make my own food because the house elf's don't even notice me.__ I know I lied to you Sirius for 3 years about how my parents treated me. I never got gifts or even a hug or kiss. I am leaving. When you find this, I will be out doing what I want. I will send you an owl as soon as I can._

_Your favorite godson,_

_Harry James Potter _

_P.S. I am going to change my name._

_P.P.S. Don't you dare leave my family because of me. I will be back soon for school and I believe that I am going to Hogwarts. I need you where you are please. I will send you an owl on Christmas and I will tell you everything._

_P.P.P.S. Don't tell my family I left. Can you see how long it takes for them to figure out that I left? _

The letter was left the letter on his bed in a rush. He remembered that there were many trunks in the Library. He walked into the Library and saw a stack of Trunks. Even trunk was different. As, He went through the trunks and was examining one of the trunks and he opened it a letter appeared.

_Dear Reader,_

_ If you are reading this, it means that you are going through the trunks. These trunks are custom made trunks. The color of the trunk tells you how many compartments there are. Red and Gold- 8, Red-7, Gold-6, Blue-5, Silver-4 and Bronze-3, each trunk can shrinking automatically and had a feather-light charm on it. Now reader each trunk is different even if they had the same number of compartments. Now how many compartments do you need reader?_

Harry thought since he was leaving, he takes the best and said "Eight, Please." The trunks immediately vanished except for the Red and Gold ones. The note also changed.

_Dear Reader,_

_ Since you want an eight compartment trunk, all the eight compartment trunks contain an apartment with unlimited expansion, a closet compartment, a kitchen compartment connected to the Potter kitchen for food, a dueling compartment and a potion compartment. The compartments except for the closet and apartment can be put under lock. This means you can lock the compartment and only if you know the password it will open. Three of the five trunks have a compartment connected to the Potter Library. Would you like such compartment?_

Harry thought for a moment and said, "Yes." Two of the trunks vanished and the note changed again.

_Dear Reader,_

_ The other two compartments are different for each of the trunks. One trunk has another dueling compartment and a compartment for weapons. Another also contains a compartment for weapons and a Time compartment. The Last contains a swimming compartment and a compartment to do whatever you want._

Harry asked, "What is a Time compartment?" The note changed.

_Dear Reader,_

_ The Time compartment is a compartment where the Time can be slowed down so you have more time._

Harry thought for a moment and said, "I would like the Trunk with a compartment for weapons and Time compartment." The other two trunks vanished and the note changed.

_Dear Reader,_

_ To open the trunk, place a drop of your blood on top the trunk and say your name. This will allow the trunk to open for you and only you. If you want others to enter the compartment, place a drop of their blood on it as well and say "Add" and say their name. If you would like to remove someone, place a drop of your blood and say "Remove" and their name. _

The note vanished. Harry pricked his finger and let his blood fall onto the trunk and said, "Harry James Potter." The blood disappeared and the trunk opened. Harry took the trunk to his room and placed everything he had into it and locked it. He walked out of his room with his trunk in his pocket and walked into the Living room. Seeing that no one was there, Harry used the floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once there, Harry walked over to Tom the bartender. "Sir, Can you please open the way to Diagon Ally."

"Sure, Come along boy." Tom opened the way to Diagon Ally. Harry made his way to Gringotts.

Harry walked into Gringotts and made his way to a Goblin and asked, "Excuse me, sir?"

The Goblin looked at him and said, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, Sir"

The Goblin was shocked, no wizard had ever shown respect towards a goblin, and said, "What is it?"

"I would like to take an inheritance ritual and get a check-up from your healer to see if I have blocks. I would also like to see if I am a mage. Is it possible sir?"

"Yes, follow me."

The Goblin took Harry to a room. The room was small. There was a table in the middle and everything else was empty. Harry made his way towards the table. Parchment and a knife appeared. Harry looked around no one was there.

"Place the Parchment on the center of the table and some drops of your blood on the Parchment."

Harry looked around. He didn't know where the voice came from but he did what he was told. After a shallow slit of the same finger that gave blood to the trunks and few drops of his blood fell on to the parchment, the goblin from before reappeared and took the parchment and said, "Please follow me. I will answer every question you have when we arrive there."

After walking down a hall, the goblin opened the door to another. This room contained piles of parchment and a table with chairs. "Come sit down and give me a moment to look at the parchment." The goblin looked at the parchment and started to get angry.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

The goblin passed the parchment and said, "I will be right back. Please look at the parchment; it contains your inheritance, blocks and mage information."

_**Reading of Inheritance of One Lord Harry James Potter:**_

_Heir by blood_

_Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Ancient House of Gryffindor_

_Ancient House of Ravenclaw_

_Heir by Conquest_

_Ancient House of Slytherin_

_Ancient House of Guant_

_Heir by Magic_

_Ancient House of Emmys_

_Ancient House of LeFay_

_**Reading of Blocks of One Lord Harry James Potter:**_

_65% Magical Core Block_

_100% Multi-animagus Block_

_75% Natural Healing Block_

_100% Parsel magic Block_

_100% Natural Occlumency skill Block_

_100% Natural Legillimancy skill Block_

_100% Familiar Bond Block_

_100% Soul Bond Block_

_100% Shadow Magic Block_

_97% Blood Magic Block_

_**Reading of Potions of One Lord Harry James Potter**_

_Growth Erode Potion – Taken once if enough to stop you growing magically and physically._

_Loyalty Potion towards One Hector Charles Potter – Taken once to if enough for you to forever is loyal to one._

_Soul Bond Block Potion – Taken 3 times_

_Natural Magic Protection Block Potion – Have to be taken every day. Taken for 3 months and stopped_

_**Reading of Magic Level and Power of One Lord Harry James Potter**_

_Magic Level of an Arch-Mage_

_Powers include_

_Parsel tongue_

_Parsel magic_

_Natural Occlumency_

_Natural Legillimancy_

_Multi-animagus_

_Blood Mage_

_Shadow Mage_

_Four Elemental _

As Harry went though the parchment, the goblin returned with two other goblin and said, "Are you done reading Lord Potter?"

Harry looked up and said, "Yes. Please just call me Harry."  
>The Goblins smiled and the goblin wearing a white shirt and pants said, "We are sorry for this situation."<p>

"What do you mean?"

"You have been in a lot of pain. We will take all the blocks off and drain your blood of the Potions." Replied another goblin in black, "We are sorry for the inconvenience for what you have been through. Please follow me."

The goblins showed to another room. This room was pure white and will hurt anyone's eyes from the brightness. There was a circle in the middle of the room that was made up of runes. The goblin in white said, "Harry why don't you lie down in the middle of the circle and say this?"

Harry looked at the scrap of parchment the goblin gave him to recite.

Harry followed the instructions and lied down in the Middle of the Circle.

"Make me pure. Make me who I truly am," Harry recited.

The runes started to glow different colors. All of a sudden intense pain started in Harry's fingers and toes and traveled up his system. Harry tried not to scream but after what seemed a long time, he screamed.

After a while, Harry couldn't take it anymore and he fainted.

A/N:

Sorry Readers who like Someone Hidden. I had to delete it.

CravingForMagic- I am also sorry that I got rid of my own story too. I might post another one soon though. I am an editor not a writer, and I might just keep it that way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (But I wished I did)

Chapter 2

While Harry was unconscious were there were two young girls the same age as Harry waiting for him. These girls were orphans, both witches, one of them was a seer. These girls never knew who their parents were and tried to do the family ritual but the parchment would always blow up or lit on fire. Their names were Hermione Granger and Ramya Riddle. Ramya was given to the orphanage at birth with her name on a note. Hermione's parents sent Hermione to the orphanage when Hermione was about to turn five. Ramya never knew who her parents were but she was special considering the other orphans in the orphanage. Ramya knew this because she sees small sights of the future. Ramya and Hermione became friends very easily. They read very fast and were ahead of most of the children their age.

Hermione was always very shy that always kept to herself. Ramya, on the other hand, is outgoing. Ramya would keep her secrets with her until the end. Hermione learned about Ramya's sight of the future but never believed the idea. To prove this, Ramya told her that she will tell her the lottery number for the next lottery and got it right. Hermione just said it was luck but Ramya did it again and again. Hermione asked Ramya why didn't use it for her own good and win the lottery and become a billionaire but Ramya replied that she had a vision of meeting a boy names Harry who needs her more than anyone. After Ramya told Hermione everything, Hermione wanted to tell Ramya her past, the reason why she was abandoned, but she never had the courage, she always thought that Ramya will also ignore her after what happened.

Ramya suddenly grabbed Hermione ran into the Leaky Cauldron. Ramya soon explained that they were going to meet Harry. Ramya asked Tom to open up Diagon Alley and when they arrived at a wall, Hermione was none but was astounded at the first sight of Diagon Alley. All there was left of the trip was the walk ahead to Gringotts.

Ramya went ahead and stepped up to the petite looking goblin at the big oversized desk. "Hello Mr. Goblin. I am sorry for disturbing you but a boy named Harry Potter came here and we need to meet him. Can we also have the ritual test he had?"

The Goblin sneered, "Who are you and how do you know a boy named Harry Potter entered here?"

"I don't exactly know but I do. I see things and I see him doing things. I see various things, the past, present and future. I am Ramya Riddle and this is Hermione Granger." Hermione nodded.

"Sorry for disturbing you but this is important. If Harry doesn't come with us, Voldemort will destroy the world."

"Don't say his name!" The Goblin sneered. "Please follow me. Do you want to see who you and she are?"

"Thank you very much. But if you found out anything about us, we are not who we are. We are orphans that were given this name so don't kill us."

The two orphans followed the Goblin to a small room. The table was in the middle and everything else was empty. They made their way towards the table. Two Parchments and two knife appeared. They looked around no one was there.

"Place the Parchment on the center of the table and some drops of your blood on the Parchment."

They looked around. They didn't know where the voice came from but they did what they were told. After a shallow slit on one of their finger few drops of their blood fell on to their parchment, the goblin from before reappeared and took the parchment and said, "Please follow me."

The goblin took them to a different room and said, "It seems your names are Ramya Ellipse Riddle and Hermione Jane Granger. Since you are who you told me you are. I will allow you to meet Mr. Potter but I don't know where he is so please read your parchment until I return." The goblin handed the parchments and left.

_**Reading of Inheritance of One Lady Ramya Ellipse Riddle:**_

_Heir by blood_

_Ancient House of Slytherin_

_Ancient House of Guant_

_Ancient and Noble House of Ellipse_

_Heir by Magic_

_Magic _

_Ancient House of Hufflepuff_

_Ancient House of Ravenclaw_

_**Reading of Blocks of One Lady Ramya Ellipse Riddle:**_

_Soul Bond Block – of partner_

_**Reading of Magic Level and Power of One Lady Ramya Ellipse Riddle:**_

_Magic Level of an Arch-Mage_

_Powers include_

_Parsel tongue_

_Parsel magic_

_Natural Occlumency_

_Natural Legillimancy_

_Multi-animagus_

_Blood Mage_

_Light Mage_

_Four Elemental_

_Manipulator_

_Seer – Sight (Eye) , Feel, no prophecies_

_**Reading of Inheritance of One Lady Hermione Jane Granger:**_

_None _

_**Reading of Blocks of One Lady Hermione Jane Granger:**_

_Soul Bond Block – of partner_

_**Reading of Magic Level and Power of One Lady Hermione Jane Granger:**_

_Magic Level of an Arch-Mage_

_Powers include_

_Natural Occlumency_

_Natural Legillimancy_

_Multi-animagus_

_Four Elemental _

_Natural Healing_

_Water & Earth Infinity _

_Empathy_

While both were reading their parchments, two goblins entered. The goblins were wearing scrubbed down in white.

"Are you Ramya Ellipse Riddle and Hermione Jane Granger?"

Hermione and Ramya just nodded.

"Please follow us."

The goblins replied and lead the way to another room. The room was completely white with walls of potions and books. Along one side of the room, there was a long row of beds. The last one, however, was blocked from view because of the white curtains that surrounded it. Goblins were going disappearing behind the curtain just to be found appearing again from behind it moments later with faces of grief and different potions in their hands. It seemed like all of the goblins were also scrubbed down too. Two of these goblins ushered Ramya and Hermione to the bed hidden from view.

"The person you want to meet is inside. We cleansed his body of every magical block except for one of them. We need to wake him up so we can take off the last block, so please be quiet until we are done."

Hermione and Ramya watched as the goblins walked behind the curtains. After a few minutes there was a beautiful white glowing coming what seemed like the bed. Ramya felt somehow connected to Harry, who was inside. She felt the need to be next to him, so she ran inside and hugged him. Hermione watched as Ramya ran to the brightening glow that then exploded into an arrangement of different colors. Before you know it, Ramya and Harry fainted in each other's hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (But I wished I did)

Chapter 3

Hermione was freaking out of her mind. Ramya and Harry fainted. The goblins smirked in the background about their usual business. Hermione was pulled away from her childhood friend that she had known for most of her orphanage years. The goblins told her to wait until they woke up. Instead they took her outside the room and into the main hall. Hermione sat in the chairs to the side, forcing herself to not hyperventilate. She felt scared and lonely.

She didn't know what to do but suddenly felt someone else's sadness come over her. She usually felt other people's feeling when she was having a panic attack and usually all were very bad feelings. She looked up to see who this feeling of sadness was coming from. The sadness felt lonelier than what Hermione was feeling.

When she looked up she saw a boy, her age, with whitish blonde hair and beautiful grey eyes. He was wearing the most elegant white suit, she had ever seen but he was in the background no one saw him. The boy's eyes and her eyes met in clash of brown to grey and suddenly the boy looked away. Not knowing, Hermione walked up to the boy to say something but suddenly:

"HERMIONE, GUESS WHAT?"

Hermione looked behind her to see Ramya running towards her with Harry. He was tall for a 5 year old and had piercing emerald eyes with gold spots and had a mop of black hair upon his head. Ramya came running towards Hermione and said, "Like him?"

"He's okay…" Hermione replied still checking out Harry.  
>"Look, I am married to the guy over there?" Ramya said in a matter a fact tone.<p>

"Wait…WHAT?" Hermione replied alarmed that Ramya was married to a guy that Ramya met in her visions.

Harry walked up. "That was my response when the goblins told us. She just started jumping for joy. Anyway, my name is Harry. I am thinking of changing my last name so I will tell you in the future what it is. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Hermione Granger. Why do you want to change your last name?" Hermione asked in an inquiring tone.

"I ran away from home and I think I will change it to Riddle like Ramya's. What do you think Ramya?"

No reply came.

"Ramya?"

Harry turned to see Ramya staring at someone.

Hermione followed Ramya's eyes to see that she was staring at the boy from before. Ramya walked towards him, held out her hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Draco Lucius Malfoy. My name is Ramya Ellipse Riddle."

The boy, Draco, looked at Ramya shocked. This was his first time out of his house and someone knew him. He knew that a lot of people would know his twin but him. After recovering from shock, Draco shook Ramya's hand and replied, "Hello, Miss Riddle."

"Call me Ramya." Ramya replied. "This is my best friend, Hermione Jane Granger and this is my fiancé, Harry until-further-notice."

"Nice to meet you all"

Just as Hermione was going to reply, "Draco, what are you doing talking to filth?"

Draco looked at them and mouthed sorry and said, "Sorry father."  
>"At least learn from your brother. Wait while your brother, mother, and I will go to the vault."<p>

"Yes father."

Draco's father scowled and left.

Draco looked towards Ramya and said, "Sorry about my father, he doesn't understand that everyone is equal."

Ramya walked towards Draco and whispered in his ear, "In the future, he will kill you."

Draco looked at Ramya disbelieving. Suddenly when he looked into Ramya's eyes, he wasn't at Gringotts anymore. Draco started to panic but then heard Ramya's Voice, "Stop panicking, I knew you wouldn't believe so here is a vision I saw after I shook your hand. You see, I am a seer. I see the different futures a person has and their pasts that are hidden. This is what I saw if you stayed with your family. Look around you."

Draco looked around to see that he was in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. He saw his father and himself. The other Draco was maybe a year older then Draco.

His father looked at the other Draco and said, "You are a disgrace to this family, how dare you say that mudbloods are the same as us no matter how many times I told you they are not. I can't do this anymore. You are a disgrace to the family name!"

Draco saw his father raise his wand towards the other Draco.

"_Avada Kedrava_"

And saw his future self fall to the ground, dead.

Suddenly he was back into Gringotts, he looked at Ramya. She was breathing hard and sweating. Suddenly she loses grip of Draco and almost falls.

Harry catches her. "Why don't we sit down?"

Ramya leaned on to Harry shoulder, her breathing was evening out. Hermione sat next to Ramya, starring at Draco. Draco just stood in front of Ramya thinking of what happens if he stays.

"What other choice do I have?" Draco stated out loud as he suddenly startled himself not realizing that he spoke aloud.

"You have a lot of options," She said to him. "Hermione, what is the feelings Draco's father emits when he was talking to Draco? Is that what we are feeling?"

Hermione looked at Ramya confused on why she asked and said, "He was lying to Draco. Why do you ask?"

"I am guessing your father is getting an inheritance ritual done for you brother."

"What that got to do with my choices?" Draco asked in a disappointed tone.

Harry looks at Ramya and to Draco, remembering how it was when he was young, says, "Go take the ritual. We have to talk to the Goblins about other things. We will wait for you here after we are done."

Harry gets up and Ramya follows. Seeing that Harry and Ramya walk away, Hermione looks at Draco and says, "Do it and meet us here." and follows Ramya towards the Goblins.

Draco not knowing what just happened followed the group ahead of him.

After a short walk the four entered a room. The goblin sitting on the table looked forward and said, "You have arrived and you brought a guest please sit down so you can start asking me questions?"

Ramya and Harry were holding hands and sat next to each other. Hermione sat next to Ramya and Draco sat next to Hermione.

The goblin then said, "My name is Grimly. I am the main manager of the Gringotts in England. It also seems that you two have the biggest fortune in Gringotts."

Ramya interrupted, "I am sorry but can you do an inheritance test for Draco over here. His parents are doing one for their other son but not Draco."

The goblin looked at Ramya and to Draco and said, "Of course." Two goblins entered and took Draco out of the room.

Harry looked at the goblin and said, "Did you send anything to my parents about the inheritance ritual?"

The goblin looked at Harry and said, "I have just written the letter, I am about to send it why do you ask."

Surprisingly, Ramya replied, "Please don't send them anything."

Harry looked at Ramya and asked angrily, "Why? They would finally know that Hector isn't everything. They would finally know that I am alive. They…"

"Would disinherit and put your vaults in Hectors hands." Ramya replied calmly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"There is a ritual where you can put all the inheritance of one of your sons in another son's hands. After you parents find out about this, they would send you to someone and disinherit by saying that you are squib, a disgrace to your family." Ramya replied calmly.

Harry looked at Ramya as though she grown another head. The goblin looked from Ramya to Harry because the magic aura around them was becoming brighter.

"Ahem" Hermione interrupted. Everyone looked at Hermione.

"Ramya, what is wrong with you? You are holding hands with Harry, leaning on him and now helping him? You don't even know him and you are saying that you are MARRIED to him? Is there something I am missing?" Hermione exploded on Ramya.

Ramya shuttered, "S-ss-sor-rr-y"

"Sorry, you say SORRY after this? Really Ramya what the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione screamed at Ramya.

"I can help you there. You see Miss. Granger. Miss Riddle and Mr. Potter are soul bonded. So they are attracted to each other like magnets. For some reason their soul bond is very powerful. I was going to suggest blocking it so they can go on with their everyday life until the bond can't be blocked anymore…" interrupted Grimly.

"What do you mean?" Ramya and Harry asked at once.

"You see, the quicker the soul bond grows the faster your body matures. I don't care what regular wizards say about power and all but I want you all to have a regular life. So I suggest you get your bond blocked."

"Oh" Harry and Ramya muttered. They had no idea of what they wanted to do but they both thought of going with this plan.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Ramya.

"I think we should do this, considering that you want to live your own life." Ramya said.

The goblin smiled and said, "You can get it blocked now. However, you will be before Mr. Potter since you don't want your parents to know why you won't disinherit yourself from the Potter line."

"Why?" questioned Harry.

The goblin replied, "If we put that your disinheritance is pending, it means that neither is Hector nor you the heir of the Potters until we held a meeting between you guys and settle it, so you get to keep your inheritance and until the settlement nothing will be done."

Harry looked to Ramya for help. Ramya nodded, so Harry said, "I guess that is for the best."

"Ah, I almost forgot. Miss. Riddle, I have called the head of the department of mysteries to come and meet with you."

"Why?" Ramya asked.

"You are a seer. It is our duty to tell the ministry this."

"Okay but when will they be arriving?"

The second that was said, the doors opened. A man under a hood about 6" 3' entered. He was wearing all black with a golden design of an owl on his back. He looked around the room when the goblin nodded towards Ramya, the man finally looked at Ramya.

"Hello, my name is Arcane. Nice to meet you all, I am here to make an offer considering all your abilities."

"'What do you mean 'an offer considering all your abilities?'" Hermione asked.

"You see it is rare to even have one elemental that can take the shape of any of the four elements. So I came to make an offer for you becoming unspeakable."

"YES!" Ramya suddenly screamed.

"What I always wanted to be an unspeakable. To become a junior unspeakable at our age is…" Ramya withered off into her own world.

"As I was saying, I came to make an offer for you to become unspeakable. There are some rules. You will be going to the American academy because it is only one of the few places where you will learn how to control your abilities there."

Hermione thought about it and said, "What are the benefits and losses of becoming an unspeakable?"

"Good Question." Arcane replied. "You will have a lot of benefits, like if you go to Hogwarts, there are certain limitations to a lifelong study of advanced work. You can also use magic before you turn seventeen. The losses are that you go on missions that are very dangerous that is why you are going to this academy in America. Only until you are ready, I will send you on missions. As you complete your missions you can become a senior unspeakable."

Harry looked from Ramya to Arcane and said, "If Ramya wants to go then I will go as well. As long as Ramya is okay, I am okay."

Arcane smiled and looked towards Hermione.

"I guess I have to say yes, I just can't leave Ramya here can I?" Hermione smirked.

Arcane smiled and said, "Since all of you agree, I will call the academy in America."

"Wait!" Ramya said. "Can we change our names?"

Arcane looked at them confused and asked, "Why?"

"You see we don't like our names so we would like to change our names." Ramya replied.

Arcane looked at Harry, who nodded in Ramya's agreement and Hermione said, "I am fine with my name."  
>"Okay you can change your names. The school requires full names for documentation though. Choose wisely or else you will be stuck with a terrible name."<p>

Ramya thought for a moment and said, "Then I will be Yumi. What about you Harry?"

Harry looked at Ramya and said, "What about Serus?"

"Nice name." Hermione replied. "It means dark in Latin, right?"

Arcane looked at Hermione amazed that a five year old knew Latin.

"Now what about middle and last names?" Hermione asked.

Ramya looked at Arcane and asked, "Do we need middle names?"  
>"Not entirely,"<p>

"Okay then I will be Yumi Ellipse. What do you think 'Mione?" Ramya asked.

"Great, now Harry" Hermione replied.

"I will be Serus Peverell. What do you think Hermione?" Harry replied, after a thought.

Before Hermione could answer, she suddenly got up and shot out of the room. Ramya, unknowingly, ran behind. Hermione made to the hospital Harry was in before. Hermione ran to a boy behind white curtains. Suddenly she hugged him and the magic in the room exploded.

Ramya saw colors of magic flow beyond anything she has ever seen. Arcane was amazed and said, "Seems like there are four not three."

How was it?  
>I need some suggestion of Dumbledore. Do you guys want Dumbledore to be bad or good?<p>

I will put up a poll.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

(Espe9): Thanks for reviewing and the critic on my fan fiction. I know that many people will say that I am just putting too much info out there that is because then I can go to the main part of the story. Sorry for disappointing you.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (But I wished I did)

**Chapter 4**

It has been two days since Hermione and Ramya found out they were soul bonded to Draco and Harry. Staying at Arcane's house, they got to know each other better. Draco and Harry hit off well. While Draco was a little weary about Ramya because she would always glare at him from asking her about the future. They sealed their soul bonds so it wouldn't affect their life, until it can't be sealed. Harry went to the goblins and started the disowning process and put it in pending so his parents won't transfer over his inheritance to his stupid brother and yet he would still be the potter heir. Draco followed Harry's footsteps and did the same. Yesterday, Arcane came home saying that they would be leaving to America on an airplane. It took a while for Ramya and Hermione to explain to Draco what an airplane even was because he was from a family of purebloods. Everyone was ecstatic except for Ramya but only Harry noticed that.

Harry said, "Hey, Ramya."

"What is it Harry?" as Ramya asked not trying to face him.

"You don't look happy." Harry stated.

"What do you mean?"

"We are going to America to become unspeakables. Everyone here is happy, well at least I know I am, and you look like you drank sour milk."

Ramya turned around, Harry saw that her eyes were puffy red and her cheeks were streaked with tears as if she was crying for hours. "Harry, I didn't tell anyone this but when we got out soul bonds sealed, I saw something terrifying involving you."

"What did you see?" Harry said while sitting on the couch and pulling Ramya onto his lap.

Ramya started crying again. "I-I saw us together but not like now then I saw us at Hogwarts taking classes then I saw you dying."

Harry pulled her into a hug and said, "Whatever the future is, we will always be together. Okay?"

Ramya looked Harry in the eye and said, "Okay."

Harry sat on the couch, comforting Ramya until she fell asleep. Arcane arrived and saw Ramya on top of Harry sleeping and Harry watching her.

"Need some help Harry?" Arcane asked.

Harry didn't trust Arcane since they met only because of Ramya.

"No thanks," he replied.

Harry carried Ramya to her room that she was sharing with Hermione and tucked her in bed and kissed her forehead good night.

Arcane glared at Harry for not taking help but this wouldn't do anything for his plans. He would get Ramya in the end. All was done. Ramya can't see anything about him in the future so the plan will work. He would release the curse and become the king.

The next morning, the Daily Prophet arrived and the headline ran:

**Best Friends become Enemies**

**Yesterday night in the ministry there was a fight between James Harold Potter and Sirius Orion Black. All witnesses don't know why but it was official that they are not friends anymore and have been separated as auror partners. All the witness say the conversion started about a Harry and suddenly they were dueling. Who knows what this is about? It is official through the ministry that any person over the legal wizarding age by the name of Harry will be on close watch. James Harold Potter and Sirius Orion Black is the ministry's top partners. Whatever this is, let's hope that this friendship disagreement does not affect the ministry staff. **

**Malfoy Heir Dead**

**It has been announced that Lucius Malfoy's second Heir, Diabolus** **Malfoy ****has died because of a disease. Further info has been closed to the public. **

"Oh, he went back on his promise," as Harry saw the picture of Sirius cursing James.

Ramya replied. "Who could blame him? He wanted you to be happy. You ran away, broke his heart and he took revenge."

Harry glared at Ramya and said, "Why do things always seem simple to you?"

"Because one things leads to another things. That is simply correct."

Hermione interrupted their mock fight, "You guys, can't you see that Lucius killed Diabolus to make it seem that he has an heir!"  
>"He only did it so that he wouldn't be mocked by the other purebloods for losing his heir and not disowning him."<p>

Everyone looked at Draco. He kept looking at the picture made up of people that was once family.

"Excuse me"

Draco walked outside towards the garden and sat under a tree. Hermione followed to comfort him.

Ramya and Harry stayed inside and watched until Harry asked, "Anymore sights my seer?"

"You know, you were getting good at smooth words but that was just pathetic."

"Hey!"

"Well, Truth hurts."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Okay," Ramya said after sitting down on the couch and closing her eyes.

"What did you see?"

"The school in a park, it was beautiful especially because of the Duchess. I can't wait to get there."

"Anything else?"

Ramya was a little hesitant but replied, "Something is going to happen at the beginning and it will change my personality, everything about me. You guys kept staring at me with sad faces but never in front of my face."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't see it, but be careful." Then Ramya got up and left.

Once she was out of arms reach, "Be careful Ramya. I can't lose you," He whispered.

The next morning, everyone was packed and ready to go to the airport. Arcane wasn't coming to America because he had work and would come a week later and he was quite angry about that fact. Everyone was excited none more than Draco. He couldn't wait to leave England and start a new life. Harry was a little distraught after last night's conversation with Ramya. He couldn't lose her after he just found her. Hermione was reading and Ramya was leaning on to Hermione shoulder to read the same book.

Finally after all her patience was gone, "When are we leaving?"

Arcane said, "In a few moments Ramya, just have to check tickets and then you will meet with Virginia."

"Who is Virginia?"all of them chirped.

"She is a high professor for wand lore in the academy in America. She will explain everything you need to know and show you around the academy. She is also taking you there."

After looking through the white folder, Arcane finally said, "We are ready to go."

Ramya, Hermione and Draco jumped for joy, when Harry tried to but failed very badly. Everyone took their bags.

Then Draco asked, "How are we going to the airport?"

"We are taking the floo." replied Arcane. "The place you are going to it Heathrow Airport. It is a muggle airport in London and the when you go you have to say Terminal 13."

"Terminal 13?" asked everyone.

"You see the airplanes arrive at different terminals to go to different place, your plane will arrive in about 2 hours. So let's get going."

"Okay, now who wants to go first?" Arcane asked, knowing that he wanted to speak with Ramya alone.

"Why don't you Hermione? It is your first time." Draco asked Hermione.

"B-but it's also Ramya's first time." Hermione replied, a little nervous.

"But she knows what to do. Right Ramya?" Draco replied looking at Ramya.

"What?" Ramya replied, as she was trying to see what was going to happen to her at this new school, but every time she thinks of what might possibly change her, her mind goes totally blank.

Seeing that Ramya was daydreaming again, Draco motioned for Hermione to go. Hermione just glared back and motioned Draco to move forward into the floo.

"You have to speak very clear Hermione, okay?"

Hermione meekly nodded back at Arcane and took a handful of floo powder.

"Hermione, Calm down" Ramya said, "Nothing will happen to you."

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "TERMINAL THRITEEN."

"Ummm, Hermione, you have to throw the floo powder down and then say terminal thirteen." Arcane said.

Hermione's face turned as red as a tomato and then threw the flood powder and said, "TERMINAL THRITEEN" and disappeared into a green flame.

"Your next Harry," and Harry didn't question Arcane and took the floo powder. He knew that Arcane wanted to talk to Ramya, but he couldn't do anything.

Ramya told Harry, "When you arrive, don't allow Hermione to wonder. She'll get lost."

"Okay" replied Harry.

He then walked into the fireplace and threw the floo powder down while saying, "TERMINAL THRITEEN," and disappear into a green flame.

Draco flooed and all who were left were Arcane and Ramya.

Arcane looked at Ramya in the eyes and said, "Ramya, I will tell you this. Be careful, don't day dream and always remember your dream about becoming a unspeakable."

Ramya knew Arcane was hiding something and also knew that Harry didn't trust him but he was the way out of England and to a place where her dreams would come true, so for now she was on guard.

"Thanks, Arcane. I will try and never forgot."

"Good and…"

"What?" Ramya asked suspiciously.

Arcane bent down to Ramya's height and looked in her eyes and said, "_Oblivisci eum qui diligatis."_

Ramya felt energy trying to enter into her eyes but then she forced all her magic to stop it and the next thing you knew the room looked like a war zone with Arcane on the other side of the room.

Ramya immediately rushed towards and helped him.

"Arcane, are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine just a little testing that's all."

"You are alright, right?"

"Yes, now floo over and I will clean this up and come."

Ramya flooed over as quickly as she could because Arcane face showed true anger and she was frightened, why wouldn't she be, she was only five years old.

Wish you guys liked it! R&R Don't forgot to vote!


	5. Author's Note

Hello people who read my fanfiction,

As I haven't updated my stories for 1-2 years and don't remember where my notes went for both stories.

So I going to restart both of my fanfiction…

Starting with Rose Lily Potter…

Sorry for fans of Unknown To All, I have been in writers' block for this story.

I will delete all chapters of Rose Lily Potter tomorrow, August 21, 2013.

Thank you for reading.

rrussia

P.S. If anyone is interested in helping me for ideas for Unknown To All, please PM me.


End file.
